judgedreddfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Point
Jack Point is the protagonist of the Judge Dredd Megazine strip The Simping Detective. History Point claims to be a former member of the Judges of Mega-City One dismissed for the use of excessive force, who has since become a private detective in the city's Angeltown district frequently encountering crimes of "The Boss". In fact, he is still a serving Judge who is deep undercover with the so-called Wally Squad, a major part of his cover being the fact that he appears to be a 'Simp', a follower of the Church of Simpology, who embrace the absurdity of life in the City by dressing and behaving in an outrageous and ridiculous manner. Jack habitually dresses himself as a clown. Narcissistic and unreliable, Jack has adopted a persona reminiscent of mid 20th century American gumshoe private eye's and plays a continual internal monologue to himself. He delights in breaking the rules of conduct laid down for Judges, frequently drinking intoxicating liquor (he has a fondness for Jack Daniels) and conducting a romantic and sexual relationship with former Judge and fellow P.I. Galen DeMarco. He also keeps an alien predator known as a Raptaur, named Larf, as a pet. His first Raptaur was the late Cliq, but Jack was manipulated into killing him by the mysterious Miss Ann Thrope. After the events of Chaos Day in 2134, Jack Point was drawn somewhat unwillingly into Judge Smiley's plan to uncover a plot by Judge Carolyn Bachmann and her sleeping partner Enormo Overdrive to conquer the City and ultimately replace it. Rendered partially amnesiac and brainwashed into believing he had gone rogue, Point was almost arrested by Judge Dredd for treason and tried to flee the planet with the assistance of Archmime Turner of the Church of Simpology. He was betrayed by Turner and regained his memory in time to save Dredd from certain death with the aid of DeMarco and a gang of deputized Simps. After waking up with no memory, he accidentally killed a brainwashed Wally Squad judge who had been carrying a jester doll. Daveez, working with the corrupt Black Ops Division, attempted to blackmail Point by kidnapping DeMarco; Point saved her, preventing her from killing him by claiming he was going to arrest him "by the book", but then murdered the Sector Chief himself. Escaping Black Ops agents, he found he was now listed as a rogue judge. He turned to Miss Ann Thrope for help and she steered him to a buyer for the doll, which turned out to contain stolen Justice Department data: Judge Dredd then burst in on the sale, revealing the judge Point had killed was Wally Squad chief Folger and he was under arrest for treason. Point barely escaped, abandoned Larf to Black Ops, and tried to flee offworld. He eventually discovered that the whole thing had been set up as part of a secret investigation into Black Ops, in which he himself had been a pawn, and he rejoined Justice Department. Trivia The strip name "The Simping Detective" comes from Point's habit of wearing clown accoutrements like a rubber nose and bow tie – in the fictional universe of Judge Dredd, "simping" is slang for dressing like a fool or simpleton. It is also a play on The Singing Detective. The name 'Jack Point' itself comes from the character of the same name from the Gilbert and Sullivan opera The Yeomen of the Guard, who is a wandering jester. Category:Characters Category:Judge Dredd Comics Category:Judge Dredd Comic Characters Category:Needs Infobox